The present invention relates to a fuse, an electric component used to open a circuit when the current in the circuit exceeds a predetermined value. Fuses are commonly used as a service disconnect in electric automobiles, protecting maintenance work when an electric system of the vehicle is being checked and maintained. While U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,504 discloses one such fuse that is locked into its housing. Such fuses can be difficult to assemble and may require special tools for assembly.
It would be desirable to provide a service disconnect assembly that not only locks the fuse into place but provides a backup to assure the integrity of those locks. It would also be desirable to provide an easily assembled service disconnect assembly that does not require special tools for assembly.